Project Chimera
Project Chimera is an event that nearly caused Global destruction of Humanity, and conversation of Humans to beings made of elements. Following an meteor impact in the Arctic Circle, Chernov got his hands on a new metal known has Neutronium that contains Cosmic Radiation, and weaponised it into a new type of warhead called the Cosmic Weapon capable of ending the world, however due to its design it was required to fit on a mobile launcher, and the Elements effectively steal Metal Gear CHIMERA from the Canadian government and redesign to hold the massive missile. Mission at Antarctica Sword Snake was inserted via Space Jump into Antarctica where he landed in the water, and thanks to his Nanomachines, and enhanced abilities he manage to swim in the Antarctic Waters as if he was swimming in a pool in his backyard back home on a warm summer day. Hw swam to Sturge Island, and viewed Antarctica. He was tasked to stop Project Chimera, and prevent the creation of the Cosmic Weapon. Shortly after reaching the shores; he met up with Drebin whom allowed him to purchase weapons from him, and later battle against the Shadows of Darkness at the Medical Camp. After defeating them, he faced with Lightning whom told of the Nature experiments used on dead people, and battle him. After a long battle, Drebin shot Lightning with a special bullet that utilizes a drug capable of permanently shutting down the one's nanomachines, and thus killed Lightning instantly. This helped Snake against Cyclone, as he managed to put him down after a long battle. After failing to put down Harden, he was order to extract the commander of the Drone Base to stop the UAVs from harassing them. After doing so he battle against an AI controlled Reaper Drone, and single handily took it done. He continued on where he failed to defeat Overheat, and seconds after faced with a Tiger ARH at Research Lab after being order to destroy all the research in the lab, and the lab itself. He later meets up with Raiden, and after humorous chat after he mispronounces Raiden as Ray-Den they agree to work together, and worked together to stop Chernov's Army. During confrontation with Chernov, Raiden chops his arm with his HF Chokuto, and manages to deflect several bullets. Raiden, and Sword Snake team up to fight against him, but fail to take him down even Raiden in his powered exoskeleton. Raiden and Snake split up, and head to different directions with Raiden promising to destroy the rest of the Research Lab, and the Snake continuing with his mission. Later on Snake is lured back to Sturge Island; where he faces off with Flood, but Flood proves to be in whole other league than the other elements, and nearly kills Snake with a tsunami. Snake, and Raiden meet again in a facility they seems to be of an extraterrestial design. They witness Flood killed Chernov after he tried to pull the plug on the Project he started after realising Flood's and Darkness's true plan. Raiden goes after Flood, while Jamie is forced to face against Overheat while Darkness spectated. Jamie eventually destroyed Overheat, and Darkness tried to take it upon himself to kill Snake, where he was ordered to escape, and not fight. Raiden escaped the facility, but Snake falls out where he lands on an piece sheet which breaks and causes him to fall in a small ravine. The ground starts shaking which causes the sharp ice sheet severs his right forearm. it was revealed that the facility was an Extraterrestial space craft, and flies off from Earth, realising that the mission was failure a Raiden, and Snake return to WOLFHOUND's HQ, and discuss the next mission. Snake is outfitted with a Mechanical prosthetic. Raiden, and Snake manage to find out the next site is in Berlin. Battle of Berlin Sword Snake, and Raiden join forces as they go to Berlin to Snake upgrades his prosthetic arm; adding a specialized Smartwatch. During August 2nd, Snake rides in limo with Chancellor Truda Becker, and President Bernat whom have authorized WOLFHOUND, and Maverick Inc. to operate in Berlin. Just after Snake exits the Limo; Flood arrives, and effortlessly wipes out the German protection detail, and proceeds to leave as an Apache flies over, and begins shooting at Snake. After he destroys the Apache, he rendezvous with Raiden at an Apartment building, and Raiden gives him a red coloured flashdrive. Raiden leaves after explain that it contains a photos on the Cosmic Weapon, and a picture of Metal Gear CHIMERA. Snake journeys to Casino Berlin; where he manages to track down a german scientist named Hilda Almer. She explains that the Cosmic Weapon would have to be a Directed Energy Weapon, and something similar. After that she is shot by Berlin police that is possessed by Darkness, and dies after telling Snake were the likely place to launch it is. Snake takes down to cops without killing them, and proceeds to head to Arnimplatz to meet Raiden again. But as he gets their he encounters Harden again, and proceeds to battle him. Harden manages to escape being destroyed, and Raiden arrives minutes later to explain that he has away to stop Flood. He further says that simply stopping Chimera won't end Project Chimera, and that the rest of the Elements must be destroyed. They journey to Strandbad am Orankesee where they get into an epic battle with Flood, and Raiden is stabbed in the heart by his own sword, but the his Cybernetic body inhibits his pain, and survives the attack. After a long enduring battle, Flood manages to survive after it starts raining, and uses the Rain to fly out of Berlin. After learning from Hilda that the likely place the launch site'll be is at is in Greenland; they head to Greenland. Liberation of Sermersooq (Earth-01) Upon reach Sermersooq; WOLFHOUND, and Maverick discover that the Sermersooq of Greenland is in war for Autonomy from the rest of Greenland. They meet a man named Hannah Massak, and whom is hostile to both of them until Jamie Salmon (WOLFHOUND) kicks him into a computer. They agree to work together, however it turns out that Hannah and his army are working with Chernov's Separatist Army; Raiden and Jamie team up to battle Hannah in his battle suit. Raiden cuts Hannah, and his Battle suit in half with his Chokuto blade; following that Raiden, and Jamie split up to focus on the mission. Hilda meets up with Snake, and they proceed to discuss the plan of action. They agree to evacuate the city of Nuuk, before the arrival of the Shadows of Darkness. And as such; they manage to but Snake ends battling them and defeating them. Straight after that an AC-130 began bombing the city, and remaining members of the Beast and the Beauty unit arrive to help assist. They hold off the Free Sermersooq Army; as Snake takes on the AC-130 himself. After an intense battle they continue towards the Test Grounds, but Snake is confronted by Harden were they fight for the final time. She is finally put to rest, and they continue to move towards the Test Ground's neutralizing all the forces in their way. They finally arrive to the test ground, but CHIMERA is already activated. It begins assaulting Raiden, Snake, and the B&B Unit. Hilda is ripped apart by its M61 Vulcan Cannons, and Snake summons a restored version of Metal Gear RAY. Before the battle begins between machines; Flood is disappointed with the Free Sermersooq people, and uses CHIMERA's Directed Energy Weapon to wipe out the remaining members of the Free Sermersooq People. The battle of machines unfolds, after a long battle Jamie cuts Metal Gear CHIMERA in half with RAY's watercutter, and proceeds to battle Flood across the entire planet of Earth-01. Eventually Jamie flies him up to outer space, and Flood is unable to maintain form due to lack of oxygen, and nitrogen. Flood is thrown into the Sun's gravity field, and falls into the sun where disintegrates. Jamie, and Raiden part ways knowing their worlds have changed forever. Category:Event